


Skulls made them do it

by Petra



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Ballads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is a skull, sort of. Oliver bequeaths his skull to the theatre. Together they cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls made them do it

**Author's Note:**

> Composed to the tune ["Three Drunken Maidens"](http://mudcat.org/@displaysong.cfm?SongID=1735) for [](http://whatawaytoburn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whatawaytoburn**](http://whatawaytoburn.dreamwidth.org/); originally posted [here](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/554409.html?thread=7930281#cmt7930281).

There were two fine old sages who met by the moonlight  
And neither had a body, though both were pale and white  
They spoke of tales and trials, of protégés and lust  
And when they joined their forces, their cause was not quite just.

Now Bob, he knew his magic, he had the Laws and runes;  
While Oliver knew Shakespeare, and plenty of showtunes.  
Between the two of them, they made a spell that would not fail  
And when it reached their live friends, it landed them in jail.

It seems that in the city, it's not polite to strip.  
Don't leap upon your friend, and don't take him in your grip.  
Even if you can declaim the Bard while you make love  
They'll toss you in the pokey and give the door a shove.

The only thing that freed them was magic spell, take two,  
For money was a thing that these fellows did eschew  
And when they staggered out again, and had reclaimed their skulls  
Then Geoffrey said to Harry, "Chicago's never dull."


End file.
